


Movie Night

by realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle



Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle/pseuds/realisticromanticbuthopelesslysingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Long week and I needed a bit of sappiness</p>
    </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Long week and I needed a bit of sappiness

Ever since Ian's depressive state followed by his bipolar diagnosis Mickey had been attached to Ian's side. The boys tried spending as much time as possible together despite school and work.  For the first time in their entire relationship nobody questioned them being together and they took full advantage.  They had taken a shower after having a little fun and now both boys lay in their boxers relaxing from their long day.

Mickey still had trouble being affectionate in front of other people so kissing and holding hands was off limits.  He knew how important showing affection was to Ian though so he always made contact in other ways.  Whenever they stayed at the Gallagher house he always made sure to rub Ian's back or neck when he came into the kitchen.  If Ian was in the living room watching tv or hanging out with his siblings he sat next to him and squeezed his thigh and if that wasn't an option he'd walk past and tug his ear quickly without making eye contact but with a smirk on his face.  

Ian knew these were huge steps for Mickey because he wanted people to know even though he announced he was gay he was still the badass that he had always been.  Because of this Ian never pressured him, and Mickey doing these things all by himself made it even sweeter.

"Hey Gallagher, did you hear me?"

Ian was snapped out of his own head by MIckey's question.

"Uh sorry Mick, guess I zoned out.  What was that?"

"Hmmph, just asking what you want to eat.  You gotta take your pills in a bit and I don't want you taking 'em on an empty stomach."

Ian smiled down and ran his hands through his boyfriend's hair.  "I know you're going to roll your eyes Mick but I love how sweet you are."

"What the fuck are you talking about Ian?  I'm just asking a question."  Mickey looked away as he replied because he knew Ian was right.  The thing was he had discovered something about himself while Ian was recovering.  Once Ian had started coming around Mickey was so relieved that he allowed Ian to be as affectionate as he wanted, and during that time he found that he liked all the boyfriend stuff that he had previously shied away from.  Not only did he like when Ian did those things to him but he realized he liked doing those things for Ian and especially the look and smile on Ian's face when he did.

"Ok ok Mick relax, we can just eat leftovers from lunch.  Mandy made spaghetti before she left, we're the only ones here for the night so we might as well finish it."

"Uh, Mandy left?  You sure we're the only ones here?"

"Yeah, Lana went to the chick's house who had the baby for the weekend and took Yevy with her.  Iggy's back in jail and Mandy's working a double shift and won't get off until 9 in the morning."

Mickey smiled, "Ok, don't move fuckhead I'll be right back."

"Fuckhead Mick really" Ian shouted to Mickey's retreating back, but smiled and laughed as he said it.  He had noticed how sweet and adorable Mickey had been ever since the diagnosis and he was honestly loving it.  In public of course it was just small touches but Ian knew those were for his benefit, Mickey's way of letting him know he was done hiding their relationship.  It was the private Mickey that Ian had really seen the change in.  For years he had told Mickey that he was safe to be whoever he wanted to be when they were alone but that never made Mickey change, but now Ian knew for the first time in his life Mickey was comfortable to be himself and Ian loved it.

10 minutes passed before Mickey came back in rolling the tv cart with him, he smiled and winked at Ian before heading back out again.  The next time he walked in with his arms full of movies, beer, and chocolate.  He again smiled but didn't say anything to Ian, he simply winked as he cleared off the nightstand by the bed and placed everything on top.  Ian raised an eyebrow and made a questioning face "Uh Mick, what's up?"  Mickey only leaned in for a kiss and replied "Just a few more minutes firecrotch and I'm serious do not move off this bed."

Ian laughed but complied with Mickey's wishes and wondered what his boyfriend was up to.  He waited almost 5 more minutes before he finally got his answer.

"Alright man we're good to go."  Mickey stood smiling at Ian holding out a full tray in front of him. There was 3 pill bottles, 2 forks, 2 cans of soda, a big bowl of spaghetti, 3 slices of garlic bread, and a bowl of blueberries (Ian's favorite).  

Ian beamed and sat up on his knees asking "Mick...Babe what is all this?" 

"Well last week you, Mandy, and Lana were begging me for some stupid movie night.  You know I ain't doing that shit with them, but if you want a movie night I'm gonna give you a fucking movie night.  Just you and me though, I only do this stuff for you."  Mickey said the last part with a lowered voice and darting eyes, suddenly self conscious.

Ian laughed and placed the tray on the bed so he could wrap his boyfriend in his arms and kiss him with all the love he had. 

Mickey pulled away first but not before placing one last kiss on Ian's forehead "Alright alright, get comfortable and I'll pop in a movie."

Ian climbed back in bed, took his pills, opened the 2 cans of soda and placed them next to the other items on the nightstand and placed the try on the floor.  He was all set but waited for Mickey to climb in bed before handing him a fork and digging in to the bowl of spaghetti.  

After a few bites he turned to Mickey "thanks for this, I mean you even brought one bowl so we could share.  This is the best movie night I've ever had.  The most romantic one too."  Ian smiled and rubbed Mickey's cheek as he spoke.  He then leaned in and kissed Mickey softly.

Mickey felt his heartbeat fast "I would do anything to make you happy Ian, I would do anything for you."  Mickey held Ian's stare for a moment but finally looked away and twirled his fork in the bowl before continuing "You know I don't like other people seeing me like....you know like this but when it's just you and me I like it.  I like when you call me babe, I like laying with you and just feeling your skin under my fingers, I like the way you smile when I do nice shit.  I don't know Ian I just like being with you and being boyfriends no matter how queer it sounds."

Ian's silence made Mickey's eyes dart up, "Fuck dude don't cry!"

Ian only laughed "They're not sad tears Mick, I am so fucking happy I can barely stand it.  This is perfect, you are perfect..babe."

Mickey smiled and leaned in close to Ian's lips, "I'm glad babe."

***

Ian smiled and sighed feeling ridiculously content.  He loved the feeling of being completely relaxed, nobody but Mickey could make him feel like this.  He watched silently as Mickey lay with his head on Ian's chest and traced circles all over his torso, alternating between kissing and running his tongue along his chest.  

The boys had eventually finished their food and watched movies late into the night.  Only the watching of movies was mixed in between making out, feeding each other popcorn and chocolate, then more making out followed by mind-blowing sex.

Mickey sighed and kissed Ian as he reluctantly got up from his comfortable position, "Mandy will be home soon, I gotta put the tv back Gallagher."

"Yeah ok, I'll put this stuff in the kitchen."  Ian got up and started cleaning up the mess they had made before pausing and turning to where Mickey was packing up dvd's.  He quickly grabbed Mickey's wrists and pulled him to his chest.  "Mandy works late again next week and I'll find a way to get rid of Lana.  It's my turn to treat you next week babe."  Ian winked and smacked Mickey's ass before walking out of the door.

Mickey laughed and continued picking up movies but muttered "looking forward to it babe."


End file.
